


everything you want

by killsometime



Series: to know how it ends now verse [4]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, sweet but possessive hyuck
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-16
Packaged: 2021-03-12 06:01:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29505204
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/killsometime/pseuds/killsometime
Summary: Donghyuck is set to be an arranged mating when he finds an injured omega in the woods.
Relationships: Lee Donghyuck | Haechan/Moon Taeil
Series: to know how it ends now verse [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1972003
Comments: 17
Kudos: 99





	everything you want

**Author's Note:**

> Honestly... do you expect anything else from me at this point? Also, omegas have vaginas in this fic so be warned if that isn't your thing. 
> 
> Title from the song "Caffeine" by Eyedi.

Donghyuck doesn't stop to breathe until he's gotten at least two miles from the village. He's technically supposed to be out hunting but really he's trying to get his head away from his impending arranged mating. He wants absolutely nothing to do with Jimin, his mate-to-be. She seems perfectly nice but she seems to have just as little interest in him as he has in her. 

He wanders further and further into the forest, letting his thoughts roam. Perhaps he's just naive but he'd really thought that someday he would meet his mate and court them for love, not out of pack duty. Jimin's mother is a strong alpha and the union of their bloodlines would be beneficial, or so Donghyuck's parents told him. He hates it. 

Suddenly a distinct noise breaks through his thoughts. Donghyuck stops. The forest is loud around him — birds chirping, deer walking, and leaves rustling — but none of that noise is the noise that he heard.

He waits, and then he hears the noise again. It's a yelp, he realizes, and his hackles rise up. His head swivels toward the direction of the sound.

He carefully follows where he thinks the sound originated.

There's another yelp and Donghyuck can't stop his curiosity from getting the better of him. The noise is coming from a bush.

Donghyuck pushes aside the branches of the bush and sees the source of the noise — a person.

The person is curled up, but one of his legs are sticking out. Donghyuck looks closer -- the man's legs are bleeding and bruised and it looks as if the early stages of infection have set in.

And he's an omega. As an alpha, Donghyuck is instinctively bound to respond to an omega in distress but his reaction to this omega is amplified.

Donghyuck feels slightly out of control. He wants to cover the omega with his body and protect him from the rest of the world. He wants to cradle him close and hold him there forever.

"Hello?" he says quietly.

The fear in the omega's scent increases. Donghyuck panics. 

"It's okay!" he says quickly. "You're safe."

The omega doesn't seem to respond to Donghyuck's words.

"I don't mean you any harm," Donghyuck says. "It's just that you're injured, and I want to help."

The omega blinks at him. 

"I want to take you to my pack's healer to look at your leg," Donghyuck continues. "Can you walk?"

The omega tries to move his leg and winces in pain. Anguish is evident in his scent. 

"Can I... touch you?" Donghyuck asks. "I can help you walk, or I can carry you." 

The omega looks afraid.

"I promise I won't hurt you. I only want to help. You shouldn't be out here by yourself, it's dangerous. What if a bear came across you?"

The omega makes a small whimpering noise. 

"Okay, okay. I'll help you," Donghyuck says. 

It takes him a moment to figure out the best way to pick up the omega to minimize pain. Even as he gently picks him up, the omega lets out a pained whimper.

"I'm sorry," he says. "I'm afraid that can't be helped."

Donghyuck realizes how small the omega is once he's picked him up - the baggy clothes must hide that, he thinks. The omega is significantly smaller than Donghyuck, and this knowledge does something to Donghyuck's brain. 

He's never thought of himself as being particularly possessive. But the moment his arms are around the omega, his instincts go haywire. This omega is his. 

As if he senses that Donghyuck is safe, the omega slumps over towards Donghyuck's chest. He's passed out. Donghyuck realizes. He holds the omega tight to him, revelling in being able to save this omega. 

And he runs faster, sprinting back to the village. It feels like he's flying, that's how quickly he's running.

"Taeyong!" he hollers once he's in earshot of the village. "Taeyong I need help!"

Taeyong comes out the door of the healing cabin looking concerned.

"Hyuckie? What's going on?" Taeyong asks, and then his eyes fall to the omega in Donghyuck's arms. "Who is this?"

"I don't know. I was out hunting when I found him. He's hurt and he's afraid," Donghyuck says. This sets Taeyong into motion.

"Bring him in right away," Taeyong says, hurrying to put his apron on. 

Donghyuck lays the omega onto the first cot in the healing cabin and steps back so Taeyong can look at him.

"His leg is hurt," Donghyuck says. "I don't know what else. He passed out on the way here."

"Okay. I'll look at him," Taeyong says.

Donghyuck hovers while Taeyong does a cursory examination.

"Would you leave to let me have a good look at him? He's an omega and you're an alpha. He'd want some privacy," Taeyong says lightly. 

"Oh! Right," Donghyuck replies. He doesn't particularly want to leave but he knows that he should.

Instead of leaving Taeyong though, he lingers outside the healing cabin. His instincts just won't let him leave.

"Is he okay?" Donghyuck calls into the doorway after some time has passed. 

"You're still here?" Taeyong asks, emerging with a fond smile. 

"Yeah." 

"He's alright," Taeyong says. "He's hurt but it's nothing that won't heal." 

"Did he wake up?" 

"Not yet." 

"Will you keep him here until he wakes up?" Donghyuck asks. Taeyong nods. 

"I'll take good care of him Donghyuck, don't worry."

"I know... I just wanted to check in."

Taeyong gives him a curious look. 

"He'll be here tomorrow you know?"

"I'll be back tomorrow then!" Donghyuck says cheerfully. 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

Donghyuck wakes up early the next morning. He's never been a morning person but on this particular morning he wouldn't be able to fall asleep if he wanted to. He's going to visit his omega. 

He practically shovels down his breakfast and dresses quickly in his haste to get to the healing cabin. Taeyong is outside stacking crates of supplies when he gets there. 

"Has he woken up yet?" Donghyuck asks. Taeyong shakes his head. 

"Not yet. He needs to heal," Taeyong answers. 

"Can I... see him?" Donghyuck asks. 

"You seem pretty worried about him."

"I saved him. I just, I want to make sure he's alright," Donghyuck explains. 

"Alright," Taeyong agrees. "Come on inside."

The omega looks more peaceful than the day before. He's still unconscious but he looks a little better. 

"I bandaged up his legs and I'll give him a pain draught when he wakes up," Taeyong says. 

"So he'll be okay?"

"Most likely," Taeyong replies. 

Donghyuck steps closer and strokes the omega's hand gently. 

The omega whimpers slightly, and Donghyuck wishes nothing more than to will all of the omega's pain away. 

"Shh little one," he whispers. 

The omega curls towards Donghyuck. He smoothes a hand over the omega's hair. His hair is soft, Donghyuck can't help but notice. 

"He's responding to you," Taeyong says thoughtfully. "Interesting."

"I found him," Donghyuck says. "Maybe he recognizes my scent from that."

"He was unconscious."

"He was awake before I picked him up.

"Hmm," Taeyong says. "He might recognize your scent as safe then."

Donghyuck hopes so. His instincts are singing at the thought that the omega recognizes him as a protector.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

Donghyuck comes to visit the omega everyday when he has free time. He has his alpha duties but whenever he isn't busy he's in the healing cabin. Taeyong is visibly confused at first but over time he grows more used to Donghyuck's visits. 

He wipes the omega's face gently and helps Taeyong prepare the herb poultice for the omega's leg.

Then one morning Donghyuck busies himself preparing a fresh bowl of water and some nice-smelling herbs to wipe the omega's face with, and the omega is awake.

"Hello?" the omega says. Donghyuck almost drops the bowl he's holding and whirls around.

"You're awake," he replies, eyes wide. He takes in the sight of the awake and alert omega. There's a light in his big eyes that was lacking before. His cheeks are still pale, but he's awake which is all that matters.

His scent is stronger now, no longer marred by pain and fear. It's even more spectacular, Donghyuck thinks. The omega smells of balsam, pepper, and vanilla honey. There's a feeling of rightness in his body, like something has appeared that he didn't even know he needed. It's the omega. 

"I'm Donghyuck," Donghyuck says.

"I'm Taeil," the omega says. "You're the one who found me." Donghyuck nods. He takes a moment to settle the omega's name in his head. 

"I did," Donghyuck confirms. "How are you feeling?"

"Better. You have a good healer," Taeil says. "I have to stay for a few more days for my leg but it's healed faster than Taeyong said it ought to."

"I'm glad to hear it," Donghyuck says. "Can I ask... what pack you're from?" 

Taeil turns slightly white at the question. 

"You don't have to tell me!" Donghyuck adds quickly. 

"A bad pack," Taeil says. One of his hands flies down to his abdomen. 

"Are you hurt there?" Donghyuck asks. "On your stomach? I'm so sorry, I probably hurt you more carrying you here." 

"No," Taeil says with a strange smile. "Not hurt. You didn't hurt me any worse than I already was." 

"I'm glad," Donghyuck replies with a smile of his own. "Do you need anything? Taeyong will be back soon but if you need something right now please let me know and I'll go get it for you."

"I'm okay for now, thank you." 

"Good. Just say the word though."

"And thank you. For saving me," Taeil says shyly. Donghyuck's heart flutters.

"It's no problem at all," Donghyuck says. "You were hurt. Of course I had to help."

"Still, thank you."

"You're welcome."

Just as the atmosphere is growing awkward, Taeyong comes into the cabin.

"Oh, Donghyuck, you see Taeil is awake," he says. 

"I do," Donghyuck replies and sends Taeil a small smile. 

"Taeyong has been very good to me," Taeil says, sending Donghyuck a tiny smile in return. Donghyuck can barely pay attention to the rest of the conversation because his heart is pounding so hard.

"He's a very good healer," Donghyuck replies, acutely aware of his croaky voice.

"He is," Taeil confirms. Taeyong smiles. 

"Alright, as much fun as praising me is, Taeil ought to get some rest," Taeyong says. Donghyuck nods in agreement and sends one more look at Taeil. The omega is staring at him, his lips pouty and soft-looking. He looks angelic, Donghyuck thinks. 

He walks home in a daze. His thoughts are focussed entirely on Taeil — wondering where he's from, what he likes, and if he's taken.

He's never responded like this to anybody since he presented.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

Donghyuck wakes up achingly hard the next morning. His cock is leaking and his knot is swollen. He bucks into his hand, eager to chase his pleasure. He shuts his eyes and lets his imagination run awry. He's holding someone in his arms, someone small with pretty lips and big eyes. Someone who looks an awful lot like Taeil.

Donghyuck cums with a low groan and collapses against the bed. He most definitely just jerked off thinking about somebody he's only spoken to once. Someone hurt, he reminds himself. He sighs. Taeil has some kind of grip on him that he can't understand. 

Right from their first meeting Taeil has affected him more than any other wolf ever has  
His instincts feel different, his thoughts seem to revolve around Taeil only, and he misses Taeil when they aren't together despite only knowing each other for such a short amount of time.

He wipes himself off and goes to find some extra clean clothes and some food for Taeil. He knows that Taeyong doesn't have extra clothing in the healing cabin and he figures that one of these days Taeil will want to get changed out of the clothes he was found in. And Taeil is so thin that he needs the food, Donghyuck thinks.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

"Hello?" he calls out quietly when he gets to the healing cabin, in case Taeil is resting. 

"Donghyuck?" Taeil says. He's sitting up today, which Donghyuck takes to be a good sign. "What are you doing here?"

"I just thought you might like some company while you healed," Donghyuck says with a smile. 

"I'm okay," Taeil replies softly. "I'm pretty used to taking care of myself." Donghyuck's instincts cry out at that. 

"No offense but that sounds awful," he replies. "Wolves are supposed to take care of each other."

Taeil blinks for a moment and then lets out a quiet laugh.

"I guess they are," he replies. 

"How are you feeling today?"

"I'm okay," Taeil answers. "How are you?"

"Pah. Please don't worry about me. You're the hurt one," Donghyuck replies. He takes the opportunity to thrust the food and clean clothes toward Taeil. 

"Here, this is for you. You probably want to change, and I know Taeyong feeds you but if you get hungry or anything you can snack. You need your energy to heal faster and-"

"Thank you Donghyuck," Taeil interrupts. The smile he gives Donghyuck is enough to make his breathing halt for a moment. "I appreciate it. You've been nothing but kind to me."

"As he should. Donghyuck is next to be pack alpha," Taeyong says. Donghyuck hadn't even noticed that he was in the room. Taeil's eyes go wide and his scent sours with fear.

"Oh. Um. The kindness of your pack won't be forgotten," Taeil says, his eyes downcast. 

"What are you talking about?" Donghyuck asks. "It's just me. You don't need to say that." 

Taeil is on edge though -- Donghyuck can smell the fear in his scent and he hates it. 

"I'm sorry alpha. I spoke too casually," Taeil says. Donghyuck and Taeyong share a confused look. Donghyuck has never heard anybody speaking to an alpha the way that Taeil is speaking. Taeil is speaking as though he's expecting Donghyuck to lash out at him. 

"You didn't," Donghyuck replies quickly. "You speak perfectly." He can hear the desperation in his voice and he's sure that Taeyong is going to ask him about it later.

"I'm sorry," Taeil says, staring at his hands. He seems to have shrunk himself into his bed. 

"Please stop apologizing," Donghyuck pleads.

"Maybe Taeil should get some sleep," Taeyong says. "He's looking a little pale."

Taeil doesn't say anything but he doesn't even look up at Donghyuck, where he'd been staring at Donghyuck from the time he first walked in. 

"Okay. I'll leave you to rest," Donghyuck says quietly, feeling disappointment well up in his chest. "Bye Taeil,"

"Bye," Taeil replies meekly. Donghyuck hates it.

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

Donghyuck wakes up hard again the next morning and this time he knows why. His body is responding to Taeil. This morning he doesn't indulge himself -- he doesn't deserve to feel good thinking about Taeil when the day before he'd hurt Taeil.

Just thinking about it makes him sad. He's only known Taeil for a short amount of time but he doesn't like knowing that he's done something to make Taeil feel bad. 

Donghyuck goes to the healing cabin but Taeil is sleeping. 

"He's sleeping right now. He didn't sleep well last night," Taeyong explains. 

"Oh."

Donghyuck's heart sinks. He knows that it's nothing personal -- Taeil is asleep because he's healing, not because he's ignoring Donghyuck.

Even so, he feels askew all day. He's unfocused and distracted. He tries to tell himself that it has nothing to do with Taeil but he knows that it's a lie: he's upset that he couldn't see Taeil that morning.

"Is everything okay?" Jeno asks him when they're out hunting. "You're all distracted today."

"Yeah, everything's all good. Just a little off today," Donghyuck answers, pasting on a smile.

"Is something up?" Jeno presses. 

"I'm just worried about Taeil," he answers. 

"Taeil?" Jeno asks. Donghyuck is confused for a moment before he realizes that he hasn't told

"I saved an omega in the forest the other day and he's hurt."

"Wait, wait. You saved an omega?"

"Yeah. He's a runaway from another pack."

"Why did he run away?" 

"I don't know," Donghyuck admits. "But he doesn't seem eager to go back." Jeno is quiet for a moment, clearly thinking. Donghyuck doesn't miss that Jeno is looking at him carefully

"You're definitely worried about him," Jeno says thoughtfully.

"I've been visiting him," Donghyuck confesses. 

"You have?"

"Yeah."

"It's just interesting that you're paying so much attention to an omega. You never have before." Donghyuck feels a blush rise up on his face. 

"I guess. I don't know. He's just different." 

"Do you like him?" Jeno asks. 

"It's not that like!" Donghyuck protests immediately. One corner of Jeno's mouth quirks up into a smile. 

"Isn't it?" 

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

"Can I talk to you quickly?" Donghyuck asks Taeyong that evening when he visits the healing cabin again.

"Of course," Taeyong answers. "What is it?"

"It's about Taeil," Donghyuck starts. Taeyong hums.

"I figured."

"Taeil is different from the omegas in our pack," Donghyuck says carefully.

"He's been abused I think," Taeyong replies quietly. "He won't say as much but it's clear."

Donghyuck feels his heart fall into his stomach. Then he feels rage rise up in its place. Taeil, the kind and beautiful omega was abused? He puts the pieces together — Taeil's brief description of his previous pack, the way he reacted when Taeyong told him that Donghyuck would be the next pack alpha, his fading bruises.

"Whoa, Hyuck," Taeyong says, putting his hands up. "Calm down."

Donghyuck comes back to himself and realizes that his fangs and claws are out. He never half-shifts, he has excellent control over his wolf. 

"Sorry," Donghyuck says. "I just... It's not fair for alphas to ever abuse omegas."

"Of course not," Taeyong says. "You've been pretty worried about him," Taeyong says lightly. 

"I have been," he admits. 

"It's a little unexpected," Taeyong replies. "Not that you aren't caring but you're worrying about him like a mate would."

"I... I don't know," Donghyuck says, chewing on his bottom lip. "He was really hurt when I found him and he has nobody. I want to make sure that he's okay. I don't know if that's what you mean but I want to make sure that he's alright."

✧･ﾟ: *✧･ﾟ:* 

When Donghyuck visits Taeil the next day, he brings food and sweet flower tea as an apology.

"What's this for?" Taeil asks when Donghyuck puts it on the table beside his bed. 

"It's for you," Donghyuck answers somberly. "I'm sorry for yesterday. You were uncomfortable."

"You don't need to apologize. I was the one who misbehaved and I'm of a lower status than you," Taeil says and Donghyuck's heart aches. 

"I know alphas in some packs are bullies but it isn't like that here. Every status is equal and important here. You're allowed to say whatever you want and act however you want regardless of status."

"That's kind."

"It isn't kindness if it's the right thing to do," Donghyuck says firmly. "I don't know what other alphas you've met in the past but you won't be treated like that here and I'll never treat you like that." His intensity must affect Taeil because Taeil seems to perk up in his bed a little bit and his scent grows a little stronger.

"I... Thank you. Thank you Donghyuck," Taeil says with a weak but authentic smile.

"You're welcome. Please always be comfortable around me and any other alphas you might meet." 

"I'll try."

"How are you feeling today?" Donghyuck asks, scanning his eyes down Taeil's body. He seems to look a little better than the last time they met. 

"Good," Taeil says, one of his hands coming to cradle his stomach. 

"Are you in any pain? Is something wrong with your stomach?" Donghyuck asks. The hand drops away. 

"No," Taeil answers. "No pain. I'm healing well." The relief Donghyuck feels is palpable. 

"I'm glad. Has Taeyong given you any indication when you'll be able to leave?"

"Soon I think. He wants to see some more healing on my leg but once that's healed, I'll be able to leave."

"Taeil... Are you going to go back to your old pack?" Donghyuck asks carefully. Taeil shakes his head. 

"No. I wasn't... I wasn't welcome there."

Donghyuck doesn't want to press Taeil any further about his old pack but the prospect of Taeil leaving him makes his instincts panicked. 

"Where will you go?" 

"I don't know," Taeil answers. Sadness is evident in both his voice and his scent. Donghyuck reaches out impulsively and takes Taeil's hand. It's the first time that he's touched Taeil since they met. It feel as if there are sparks below his skin -- a flame threatening to ignite.

Taeil gasps and Donghyuck knows that he feels this strange connection between them too. Their eyes meet and it feels as if they were meant to touch like this. He and Taeil have a tangible connection

"Let me talk to the pack alpha. We always need new members in our pack and you'd be welcome here," Donghyuck says. 

"Donghyuck... I can't ask you to do that for me," Taeil says. Donghyuck notices for the first time how small Taeil's hand is in his. 

"You're not asking me," Donghyuck murmurs. 

"I've got your food!" Taeyong says, interrupting the intimate moment between them. Donghyuck turns to the door to see Taeyong eyeing them with a smile and a basket of food. 

"Oh. Thank you," Taeil says. He lets go of Donghyuck's hand abruptly and Donghyuck's instincts cry out at the loss of contact. 

"Breakfast time?" Donghyuck asks.

"It looks like we had the same idea," Taeyong says. "And then I've got to change Taeil's bandages so it looks like I'm going to have to ask you to leave Hyuckie."

"You can come back later," Taeil says suddenly. "If you want to..." He seems shy and small but Donghyuck can sense that he isn't forcing himself.

"Okay," Donghyuck agrees, beaming. "I'll see you later then."

"Okay," Taeil says, smiling back at Donghyuck. 

If he didn't know already, now he knows that this omega means trouble. 


End file.
